the_resistance_chinese_film_2011fandomcom-20200215-history
The Resistance character: who is Xiaoyun?
intro Xiaoyun is a peasant girl who later became the heroine of her people, how did she get her skills? Who trained her? Nobody knows for sure but there are rumors she was trained by a Japanese sympathizer and gave her all his knowledge of ninjutsu. But after several considerations and some theories coming on and solving the puzzles about her, this is what we have discovered about this poor unfortunate heroine. Xiaoyun is an interesting character, a female version of the South American legend Zorro, with a sad and traumatized background of the war, she has become the most brutal and dangerous foe for the Japanese army, the one person who defy an army. Bellow this page you will discover the fact we could find about Xiaoyun. The History of Xiaoyun, the protector of China! IMG_0825.png IMG_0654.png IMG_0561.png IMG_0562.png "As an old saying, when the mountain strikes by lightning a woman with a deadly force will erase evil from her birth place". Childhood Born in a farmland near the coast outside Shichen city in 1920, Xiaoyun is the 2nd child of three daughters, Xiaomei who is two years older than Xiaoyun and Xiaolin who is one year younger than Xiaoyun. Her family live with the nature and away from the city, the only time Xiaoyun is in the city is when her parents sell or buy products. Xiaoyun most of her day plays with her younger sister, and for her sisters love she nickname her sister Lin Lin. occupation turned genocide In 1937 before her 17th birthday, Xiaoyun and her family is the first victim of the Japanese invasion. She witnessed her older sister Xiaomei getting brutally raped by a soldier, her father Xiaofeng and mother Xiaoping gets executed in front of her very eyes. In the last minute she is rescued by her uncle Wangshu who save both Xiaoyun and her sister Xiaolin, but he had to sacrifice himself, and the sisters runs away in the Forrest. They get separated and Xiaoyun passes out. Mystery trainee After the horrible event that happened to Xiaoyun, she is later taken cared by an unknown priest possible a Japanese due to his knowledge of ninjutsu. After becoming her sympathizer, he teach her his martial art skills for three years, she quickly learns the art of disappearing and knife fencing with Kunai knives, and star throwers. She is the first Chinese ninja. Discovered Shichen City In 1940, Xiaoyun moves to the city of Shichen. Where she surprisingly finds her sister Xiaolin alive, Lin Lin introduces her to a school teacher and restaurant owner named Bong, who allow Xiaoyun to stay and work in his school. She becomes friend with a young orphan boy Ming Ming, she adopt him as her son. But Shichen city is in control of the Japanese army and its lead by general Takeshi who Xiaoyun recognized since he is the responsible for her family's death. Theacher Bong includes Xiaoyun to a secret resistance group that hides under his restaurant lead by Bangshu and Laushou. Black Dress Killer revealed However Xiaoyun do not follow the rules of the resistance, after she sees the general, she decides to action into her own hands, at day time she is Xiaoyun the peasant girl, but at night time she is the black dress killer, totally she has killed 1500 Japanese soldiers, now she is aiming for her final target, general himself. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:The Resistance 2011 Category:2011 Category:Chinese movies Category:China Category:World War II Category:Xiaoyun Category:Hu Sang Category:Heroine Category:Ninja